Mahindra
(2010). | net_income= (2010). | parent = Mahindra Group | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = http://www.mahindra.com | footnotes = }} Mahindra & Mahindra is a large conglomerate based in India. It was founded by brothers J.C. & K.C. Mahindra after K.C. Mahindra visited the United States and met the designer of the original Jeep. Mahindra & Mahindra was created to assemble Jeeps in India in 1945 (originally as Mahindra & Mohammed).http://www.mahindra.com/Heritage/History.html Divisions Several divisions exist that are involved in Real Estate Development, Finance, Logistics, Hospitality, Information Technology Automotive Sector Mahindra's automotive sector formerly included Mahindra Ford India Limited to manufacture passenger cars, but Ford bought out Mahindra's shares in 1998.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_India_Private_Limited Mahindra & Mahindra is a major automobile manufacturer of utility vehicles (ATVs), passenger cars, pickups, commercial vehicles, and two-wheelers. Its tractors are sold on six continents It has acquired plants in ChinaMahindra in China,. and the United Kingdom,Mahindra buys UK company. and has three assembly plants in the USA. M&M has partnerships with international companies like Renault SA, FranceMahindra-Renault Launch the Logan,. in establishing Mahindra Renault, and with International Truck and Engine Corporation, USA for Mahindra Navistar. M&M has a global presenceM&M in Ghana,. and its products are exported to several countries.Mahindra exports to South East Asia, . Its global subsidiaries include Mahindra Europe Srl. based in Italy,Mahindra Acquires Italian Auto Design Firm. Mahindra USA Inc., Mahindra South AfricaMahindra Scorpio in SA, . and Mahindra (China) Tractor Co. Ltd. M&M made its entry into the passenger car segment with the Logan in April 2007 under the Mahindra Renault joint venture.Mahindra-Renault Launch Logan, additional text. M&M will make its maiden entry into the heavy trucks segment with Mahindra Navistar, the joint venture with International Truck, USA.The Hindu on Mahindra International,. M&M's automotive division makes a wide range of vehicles including MUVs, LCVs and three wheelers. It offers over 20 models including new generation multi-utility vehicles like the Scorpio and the Bolero. It formerly had a joint venture with Ford called Ford India Private Limited to build passenger cars. At the 2008 Delhi Auto Show, Mahindra executives said the company is pursuing an aggressive product expansion program that would see the launch of several new platforms and vehicles over the next three years, including an entry-level SUV designed to seat five passengers and powered by a small turbodiesel engine.Mahindra Looking for Expansion,. True to their word, Mahindra & Mahindra launched the Mahindra Xylo in January 2009, and as of June 2009, the Xylo has sold over 15000 units. Also in early 2008, Mahindra commenced its first overseas CKD operations with the launch of the Mahindra Scorpio in Egypt,M&M in Egypt, . in partnership with the Bavarian Auto Group. This was soon followed by assembly facilities in Brazil. Vehicles assembled at the plant in Bramont, Manaus, include Scorpio Pik Ups in single and double cab pick-up body styles as well as SUVs.in Brazil, Egypt,. Mahindra & Mahindra has controlling stakes in Reva electric and has submitted letter of Intent for South Korea's Ssangyong Mahindra plans to sell the diesel SUVs and pickup trucks starting in late 2010 in North America through an independent distributor, Global Vehicles USA, based in Alpharetta, Georgia. Mahindra announced it will import pickup trucks from India in knockdown kit (CKD) form to circumvent the Chicken tax. CKDs are complete vehicles that will be assembled in the U.S. from kits of parts shipped in crates. On 18 October 2010, however, it was reported that Mahindra had indefinitely delayed the launch of vehicles into the North American market, citing legal issues between it and Global Vehicles after Mahindra retracted its contract with Global Vehicles earlier in 2010, due to a decision to sell the vehicles directly to consumers instead of through Global Vehicles. However, a November 2010 report quoted John Perez, the CEO of Global Vehicles USA, as estimating that he expects Mahindra’s small diesel pickups to go on sale in the U.S. by spring 2011, although legal complications remain, and Perez, while hopeful, admits that arbitration could take more than a year. Later reports suggest that the delays may be due to an Manindra scrapping the original model of the truck and replacing it with an upgraded one before selling them to Americans In 2010, India's Mahindra & Mahindra Limited was named as the preferred bidder to acquire the bankruptcy-protected SsangYong Motor Company. Mahindra is expected to gain a controlling stake in the company by March 2011 and the planned acquisition has been approved by South Korea's Free Trade Commission Models *Mahindra Armada *Mahindra Bolero **Mahindra Bolero Camper *Mahindra Commander *Mahindra Goa *Mahindra Invader *Mahindra Legend *Mahindra Logan car (in association with Renault). *Mahindra Marshal *Mahindra Major *Mahindra MM540DP *Mahindra MM550DP *Mahindra Scorpio ***Mahindra Scorpio Getaway *Mahindra Thar *Mahindra Utiliti *Mahindra Xylo *Mahindra 750DP Mahindra Defence *'Mahindra Special Services' Mahindra Special Services Group was established in 2001 as a separate division under Mahindra & Mahindra and since then has been a leading player in the field of information security. Mahindra Special Services Group helps organisations retain and enhance competitive advantage through information security & de-risking strategies. *'Mahindra Defence Systems' Mahindra Defence Systems belongs to the Specialty Businesses of the Mahindra Group. Mahindra Defence Systems oversees the requirements of India's defence and security forces Mahindra Aerospace It is the first Indian private firm to make smaller civil aircraft for the Indian general aviation market. :*Gippsland Aeronautics :*Aerostaff Australia Farm Equipment Sector Mahindra Farm Equipment Sector includes the Mahindra, Mahindra Gujarat, Mahindra China Tractor, Mahindra Swaraj and Huanghai Jinma tractor companies, Mahindra Agribusiness (food production and exports) and Mahindra Powerol for the production of power generation units. Systech Systech is the automotive component sector that includes companies that engineer, forge, and produce various components for the automotive industry. Two Wheeler Sector The Two Wheeler Sector builds Mahindra scooters. References External Links Mahindra & Mahindra Corporate website Category:Companies of India Category:Mahindra Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of India Category:Truck manufacturers of India Category:ATV manufacturers